


Stripped of My Lover! (A Jerry Springer Fanfiction)

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Jerry Springer Show
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Object Insertion, One Shot, Oral Sex, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: "Another day, another freakshow." Jerry thought, getting up out of his director's chair, making his way to the set.





	Stripped of My Lover! (A Jerry Springer Fanfiction)

_Another day, another freakshow._ Jerry thought, getting up from his director's chair, making his way to the set. Already, the audience was anticipating his arrival, chanting his name loud and clear.

"Thank you, Thank you." He quickly seated and quieted them with his introduction. 

"Today's show is a doozy. Our guests today are an underprivileged couple from here in Chicago. The girlfriend in question has a shocking revelation for her boyfriend."

The audience ooo'ed. 

"Please welcome to the show Stella and Josh." 

Stella (clad in a black/white checkered crop top and solid black pencil skirt, topped off with heels and fishnet pantyhose) and Josh (wearing a dark blue T-shirt and a black/red mesh short and white sneakers) were greeted with a mixture of claps, cheers and ooo's. 

"So, Josh, you've been with Stella how many years?" Jerry asked.

"We've been together for three years." 

The audience awed. 

"That's nice." Jerry smiled. "And why did you come on the show today?" 

"Because Josh," Stella cut in. "I haven't been completely honest with you for those past three years." 

"Wait... wha _t?"_ Josh's tone quickly turned from a casual one to one of bewilderment. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, um..." She nervously began. "You know how I love you and everything, but uh... I've found someone else." 

The audience whooped and jeered, while Josh only sat in shock. Predictably enough, tempers flared, and he threw down with his soon-to-be ex girlfriend. Thank goodness for the decent number of security guards that broke up the fight before it got any more violent. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down." Steve and Dan, a couple of them, restrained the seething boyfriend, while the cautious girlfriend stood back as far as possible. 

"I guess now would be the perfect time to bring her out. Here's Jess!" Jerry shouted above it all. 

The auduence's reaction intensified as they watched a woman dressed in the most revealing attire possible (spaghetti-strap tank top and hipster shorts) appear from backstage and take the empty seat on the edge, farther from Josh and closer to Stella. 

"So, Jess, from what I've heard, you're the 'someone else' Stella's been talking about. Is that true?" 

"Yes, Jerry. I am proud to be Stella's partner, and I've got the goods to prove it!" 

The crowd whooped at the spicy remark. Speaking of, Jess made haste of the ill-fitting top and shorts, unveiling her balloon-like tits and young, delicious mound. Everyone, including Jerry, had their jaws drop open in awe at the smutty spectacle before them. It only got better, for right after, she made sure to French Kiss Stella as sloppily as possible. Jerry was absolutely speechless, unable to speak in full sentences, while he stuttered to create some type of response to this. 

"Um, um, excuse me, ladies?" He honesty wanted this to go as far as it could, to get as _hot_ as it could get. So he just stood there, "reading" his card, while the two supposed lesbians noisily made out, ignoring him anyway. He also didn't feel like moving nonetheless, due to the fact that his dress pants were already sporting a noticable bulge. It was being covered by his hands, but that was becoming more and more of a task, as the girls wrestled and tussled themselves off their chairs and even right off the stage.

"Oh my." Jerry momentarily regained his speech to comment on the ordeal as he backed into the audience for safety, though the ones around him were chanting his name.

Steve Wilkos, one of the Security, was the only one brave enough to at least try to break up the scuffle, accidentally grasping one of Jess's breasts, too full and plump even for _his_ hands. He couldn't help but get lost in the sensation he got as he kneaded the supple mammary. This lack of attention caused Jess to slip free, playfully shaking them to catch his eye. Steve bought into the hint, burying his face into the chest and wiggling it around. The audience got a good laugh out of it, even Jerry, who was at the moment disturbingly aroused, and that moment did it for him. He _needed_ to release his bottled up lust, which was all hidden behind a pewter Armani suit and makeup. Well today, he had no more of just listening to their questions and providing answers like they tell him to! Today, he was going to let the _true_ Jerry out! 

In the meantime, Steve was fondling the magnificent pair of tits before him, saying sweet nothings under his breath that Jess giggled in reply to. 

"Yeah. The things I'd love to do to your body." He pulled her in even closer, lips inches away from kissing. Stella, who was overseeing this, didn't feel jealous or anything like that. Instead, she wanted to be part of the fun! Walking down off stage and on her way to Steve, she tore off her crop top and was working on undoing her bra, when Jerry just came out of nowhere and jumped right onto her! While she was down and distracted, he blindsided her and slipped it right off her. Much like Steve, he right away took one melon in each hand, caring less if his erection stood out and grew with every minute. Straddling her lower back, he dry-humped the hell out of it, smacking his groin against hers in deep, hard grinds. Jerry's fly rose its way to a tent, making it more and more obvious what his goal was at this point. 

Jess, taking advantage of a rather gullible Steve Wilkos, unbuttoned his trousers and slowly slide them down his legs, where she was greeted with a gorgeous bulge in his briefs. She could even make out the shape of his cock and balls, and they looked _huge_ and lovely, despite them being shielded by a thin piece of cotton. That was soon to be no more, as she hooked her finger on the waistband and flashed a naughty smirk to him before she unwrapped the "present" before her. Steve's cock introduced itself as a long, girthy piece of meat, springing right out and hanging proudly to just beyond his _knee!_ Jess gulped as her eyes widened at the sight of such a great member. Turns out, she was less prepared than she thought. 

"What's wrong? Never seen a cock _this_ big?" He held the foot-long rod, his beefy fingers fitting the shaft they wrapped around. It reminded her of a nice fat salami, making her drool with desire. She allowed her curiosity get the best of her, delicate fingers grazing over its veiny goodness, finding Steve's weak spot. 

As for Stella and Jerry, their encounter was a little bit different, to say the least. The more seductive of the two, she got his sexual attention another way, which involved putting on a strip show on stage for everyone to see. He smiled and watched on as she bent over a chair, ass facing out, and removed the one and only article of clothing on her: those lacey pastel panties. Jerry held a wide grin as she flung them like a slingshot, landing right on his head. The audience whooped and chanted for him, as a good portion of the panty hung comically over his face. Even Steve couldn't help but crack a smile.

Now barenaked and horny, Stella procured a decorative vase from one of the shelves, returned to the seat, and parted her thighs so wide, her legs hung over the armrests. Now _that_ was talent! Speaking of, once she finally exposed her tickled-pink slit, the crowd fell silent as she touched the wide end to it. Jerry, still in shock that this was happening on his show, just stood there, mouth agape, like this was all a dream. It wasn't. The audience let out groans of disgust as she ground up against the vase's wide end, smearing her juices on the glass and slipping just an inch or so inside. The crowd moaned and groaned, some in disgust, some in awe, as it became swallowed within the fleshy pink monster. She cried out the broad piece of smooth glass didn't take much to be engulfed in her cunt's lips, straining as they stretched to let something as big as _this_ in. 

"Oh, fuck yeah! My pussy's so _deep,_ anything can fit in it!" She glanced in Jerry's direction while she fiddled with her clit to produce more juices. Springer's dark suit pants soon sported an even darker wet spot, as precome generously oozed into them. His erection was getting harder and tougher to ignore, eventually bringing him to give into his urges and touch himself. He unzipped his straining fly, breathing a sigh of relief when his dick was freed from the pressure and restraint of the snug pants. He snuck one hand into his underpants, stroking to the thought of that vase being him, venturing deeper within, making his head spin. 

"Aww, _yeah._ " He whispered as he caressed every inch of his manhood, from base to tip. It felt amazingly indescribable, to the point where he could hardly keep his eyes open. Stella played along, pushing and shoving as strongly as she could, the vase's neck slowly emerging from the moist cavern, uttering pained moans as she birthed the vessel.

" _Hnnngh! S-so big! Oww!"_ She braved the pain, her folds hugging every curve and contour as it left her. Before too long, the vase was shot out with a super-wet _slip!_ The audience applauded such a feat being accomplished, but the show was far from over. 

"I'm...I'm at a loss for words. I can't believe what I just saw! Jerry walked closer to the stage, covering his hard-on with his hands. 

"Would you mind coming over a tad bit closer?" He said with a smile. Foolish enough to fall into his trap, Stella walked cautiously to the stage steps, where Springer made his way onto the platform. Once both on stage and naked, the two got down to business. Jerry may not have been one of the buff hunks she's dreamed of, but that didn't stop her from licking long stripes up his length, as if it were a popsicle, slurping and guzzling it like it was melting. The audience "ooo"ed and "aww"ed at the erotic performance, some gasping at the occasional abrupt shove down her throat in an attempt to deepthroat him. 

In that audience sat Jess and Steve, with Jess pumping away at him, earning drops of savory precome for all her hard work. Those tiny drops soon turned to trickles that sprayed across her face and chest. She was looking like a _real_ cockslut now, and Steve was due to pull some tricks of his own. Approving of her mindset, he stuffed his mighty stick of meat down her throat, as if to mock-up to Jerry, who was already coaxing Stella over to a chair he sat in, spreading his legs to show off his cock. 

"Looks like we have some competition." He looked over at Steve. "Why don't you say we show him who _really_ runs the show?" The stripper grinned back, getting up off her knees momentarily to grind her rear up against his stiff member. 

"Well, what're you waiting for?" She teased, the audience getting on board, chanting Jerry's name proudly. Sparing no hesitation in getting down with her, he aligned his fat tip with her warmed-up slit, pressing into her ever so gently, rocking his hips to ease himself in. Being broken in by the vase, her canal felt spacious and tired, but that didn't stop him nailing the unsuspecting slut, making her wail. 

"Feels good, don't it, bitch? " His more naughty, dominant side leaked through, contradicting the kind, entertaining Jerry they've come to know. His supposedly calming and satisfying voice was being used in a manner so risque, so shocking, so... _arousing._

"Yeah, you take _all_ of my cock." Huffing and puffing as Stella bounced away on his glorious length, they were starting to make Steve and Jess jealous, which was their goal. 

Steve took this and saw it as a sexual challenge. By that, he meant he wanted to get up on stage and rail her without mercy in a contest to see who was _really_ the boss. Once he and Jess were on stage, the two guys took a long look at each other, as if to say: _Are we really going through with this?_ That exchange went on for at least a few seconds more, before returning to ramming the two girls senseless. The audience admiring their tense and joyous expressions as their masters did as they pleased, burying their rock-hard cocks deeper and deeper into their gaping holes, slipping them out, then in again. _In. Out. In. Out._ Both were holding dirty smirks with occasional grunts and moans at how downright heavenly they felt wrapped around them. By then, both girls were being pounded like toys, spewing and drooling their natural lube all over the stage, creating the perfect atmosphere for such a turn of events. 

In the race to come first (literally), Steve was nearing his "finish line", when, by total surprise, Jerry took the lead by getting Stella to her breaking point, causing her to scream and clench tight around him as she climaxed. After that, the whole crowd was on _his_ side, chanting for him to blow the biggest load he could. A man who listens to his audience's word, he pulled out all the stops and pushed himself in until he was balls-deep in the slut, tip just brushing against her cervix. It all felt like a dream to her, womb opening up to the intruder, weakened from hit after hit. 

"Unf! Oh, god! This, feels, so, _good!"_ He yelped out between thrusts. Steve's retaliation was nothing short of spectacular. He fucked Jess into the ground, his meat visible through her belly as a round, pointed, recurring bulge. 

The competition concluded with a grand finale of strained moans and vocalizations from both as they each experienced their own unique orgasm. Jerry came buckets, releasing all of that built-up energy in lengthy spurts of his seed that filled Stella to the brim. A decent amount of it spilled out of her crevice and pooled onto the stage, creating an admirable puddle that the audience dignified that with repulsed groans and aroused moans.

"Can you beat _that?"_ He looked over to Steve, who was already recovering from his climax, huffing and puffing as he collapsed into the nearest chair. The sweat on his pecs and abs glistening in the stage lights, it looked as if this was going down as a draw.


End file.
